


Carte Blanche

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Butlers, Canon - Anime, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Missing Scene, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Questioning, Resolution, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Have you ever wondered if things would be different?”





	Carte Blanche

The uncertainty of their job was an absolutely maddening thing. Being a butler to the Zoldyck family was a huge responsibility in its own right, but it still took a lot for them to get used to it, and their duties weren't so irregular that it could be ignored. Canary knew that, and she figured that Amane knew that all too well.

"Have you ever wondered if things would be different?" Amane asked Canary one day, sitting side by side on the couch on the butlers' quarters. They both let everything, all that had happened in recent events sink in, clearing their heads, hopefully soon. "What I mean is that, if we had different lives, different jobs, do you think we would still meet?"

"I like to think so." Canary replied, assurance in her voice. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Amane."

Amane felt her cheeks grow hot, and she looked away reflexively. "Oh, I see," she said, fighting back the smile growing on her face. "Likewise, Canary," they teased. "If you're here, then that's all I need."

"That's good to hear. Sure, we may not have carte blanche to do what we would like, but if we're both here, then that's good enough for me." Canary reassured Amane, with her hand gently upon the other woman's shoulder, and Amane laced her own hand upon Canary's, treasuring this moment of peace between them.


End file.
